Come Play
by Licuma Lome
Summary: Severus and Bellatrix were together at school, and now they're Death Eaters and she's married, but there's still something there... M for language, oneshot.


This takes place before the series, when Severus was a Death Eater the first time. Please review!

* * *

**

* * *

Come Play**

His eyes flicked around the edges of the circle, taking in those who surrounded him. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy… His old "friend". And there were Crabbe and Goyle—never really intelligent enough to be of much use to the Dark Lord except as bodyguards. Regulus Black was a decent enough fellow, as decent as a Death Eater could be, and beside him stood his best friend, Rudolphus Lestrange. Avery, Nott… Familiar names, familiar faces. But two were new; there were two who did not yet wear the black cloaks, hoods, and masks of Death Eaters. Severus knew them from his days at Hogwarts, but he had been two years above the younger and he was hardly on speaking terms with the elder. Sisters, but complete opposites. Regulus's cousins.

He surveyed them with his usual calculating stare. Narcissa Black—no, Malfoy; hadn't she been the one to marry Lucius? For they were both newly married… Yes, he remembered, Narcissa married Malfoy. Her hair flowed in a rippling silver-blonde cascade down her back and her bright blue eyes stared out like chips of ice. Cissy, she was called. She was more elegant than her sister; cooler, more composed. Certainly she was well suited to the Malfoy family. Severus shifted his gaze to the younger one.

Bellatrix was a new Lestrange, and the real beauty of the two. Her heavily-lidded eyes were as black as Snape's own and her hair deep, radiant chocolate-brown. He smirked when she glanced at him, sneered, and gave him the finger. Yes, beautiful… evil all the way through, but rash and impatient.

Voldemort cleared his throat and Severus shifted his attention back to the brief dismissal he gave them. He shook back his long black hair and strode over to the sisters before they had Disapparated. "Hello, Narcissa," he greeted her politely with a slight bow. "Bellatrix," he continued, nodding at her. "How are you?"

"Well," murmured Narcissa. "And you, Severus?"

"Yes, well. Bellatrix?"

The older sister didn't reply but glared at him mistrustfully.

"What's wrong, Bella? Afraid to speak to your ex-lover?" Severus taunted her coolly, laughing at her sudden recoil.

"No," Bella snapped. "Unwilling to."

"Surely you are not, Bella, don't you remember all those nights? Surely you haven't forgotten?" Bellatrix flinched as though she'd been struck and Narcissa looked startled. "Oh, yes, Cissy," he drawled, staring into Bellatrix's eyes while running fingers through her sleek hair. "We were very close. Tell me, Bella, do you love your husband?"

"He's better than you," she said stiffly. "Get off of me, Snape!"

Severus shook his head, still smiling faintly. "Better than me? I was the best you've ever had. And now that you're a Death Eater… probably the best you'll ever get."

Bellatrix whipped out her wand and aimed it at the bridge of Severus's nose. "Do not insult my husband."

"Did I ever do that?"

"Bella—" Narcissa began, but was cut off by her sister.

"Go away, Cissy, I think Snivellus and I should talk alone." Bellatrix never took her eyes off Severus. The younger sister opened her mouth to protest, then shrugged and flicked out of sight.

"'Snivellus', am I now?" asked the young man mockingly. "Ah, I remember those long nights when I was always 'Sevie'… But I suppose you outgrew those childish nicknames?"

She raised her wand again to curse him but he had it from her in seconds. "Give it back, Snape!"

"That's better," he said quietly, returning it to her. "Come, Bella, shall we try again, then? I have a very nice house, I think you'd adore the bedroom." He caught her wrist and watched her weaken.

"Don't touch me," insisted Bellatrix halfheartedly.

"Why not?" The clearing was empty now but for the two of them, verbally circling each other like vultures. "You used to love it… you'd sneak out at night to come see me, remember? We don't even have to go that far, Bella… Here, if you like." He leaned forward and stroked her neck. She narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you, Snape. You'll never have me again."

"Would you swear on that?" She didn't answer but looked down. He laughed softly at her. "I didn't think so. It is still 'Bella', isn't it? Not going by 'Trixie', are you?" She stomped hard on his foot but he didn't flinch, didn't even blink. "You'll have to do better than that, love. Come with me, come play, Bella… We'll have fun, I promise." His silken drawl deepened and lengthened, dark and seductive as ever. She was his. He had her in his hand, all he had to do was pull the right string… He raised one narrow black eyebrow and almost felt her break when she stepped forward. "Ah," he said in quiet triumph. "I see there are some talents that always come back." She let him wave his wand at take them both away.

* * *

The house was old, dusty from neglect and full of old bottles and flasks of potions, meticulously labeled in neat rows. "Something to drink, Bellatrix? Or to eat? You need energy tonight, I'm feeling quite well."

"I can't stay long, Snape. My husband will wonder…"

"Will he? You don't wear your ring," he commented, catching her pale hand. Its nails were painted bright blood-red. "How devoted are you? Was he the last man? Even the one before that?"

"Are you calling me a whore, Severus?" She shook back her shining mane of hair and took off her black outer robe to reveal something much thinner and more flattering.

"Would it be incorrect?" He slipped the straps of her dress down and let it fall to the floor. He felt that familiar feeling rise inside him again. Not love; never love. Lust, perhaps… desire. She would pretend to resist… she always did. But he was stronger than Bellatrix and she knew it. She wanted this as much as he…

* * *

Severus looked her over in satisfaction. She was exhausted, nearly broken, pretending to sleep while he ran a finger down her stomach. "Was it everything you remembered, Bella?"

"No," she replied defiantly, seeming to forget her feigned sleep.

"Better, then? Or are you lying?"

"Worse."

"I knew you were lying." He gave her his signature smirking smile and she made a rude gesture with her right hand. "That's a nice color on you," he added, referring to the glossy fingernail.

"Fuck off," she said lazily.

"I'd forgotten how sweet you are, Bellatrix."

"I hate you, Snape."

"Yes, you can say that again and again, but it won't be true until you stop doing this." Snape stood up and poured a shot of firewhiskey, drank in one swallow, and offered her the bottle. She took several long drafts straight from the bottle and handed it back with a grimace. "Again?"

She cocked her head to the side, smirking. "Come play," she invited.

* * *

Bellatrix left Snape's house horribly drunk. It was fine with both of them; inebriation suited her. "Give my best to your husband," he called after her.

"I'm not married," she said in a slurred voice.

"Yes you are, remember, Bella? Half the reason you came with me tonight is because it was forbidden."

"Listen, half-blood scum, I came with you because I wanted to, not because you made me…"

"Yes," he said in a bored voice. "If that's what you like. I hear Cissy's good at curing hangovers since she married Lucius. You might want to go see her."

"You stay away from my baby sister. She's too young to have a man yet…" Bellatrix swayed dangerously and threw out a hand to steady herself against the wall.

"I don't want her, darling, I've just had you three times. Run along home, Trixie, back to your loving husband. He's probably screwing Nott's wife by now…" Severus watched her wobble out of the room without regret. After all, there would be a next time. There always was, really. He just had to invite her to come play…


End file.
